Phoenix Danvers
Owned by Carn |-|Magical Info= |-|Other Info= |style="width: 45%"| |} History This is a particularly interesting story. Best selling Canadian author Keira Brown was on tour, promoting her latest book. On of the final stops was back home, in Toronto. One of her biggest fans - Adam Danvers - (who was also beginning his career in movie directing) attended, and not only did he get her book and signature, but also her wholehearted attention. Much to the young wizard's delight, she showed her interest in him, and they wound up exchanging numbers, even at the prohibition from Keira's manager. After a lot of texting and flirting, the pair agreed to meet up for coffee. From there on out, they were able to bond over many things, like for instance their similar love of music, reading, and even the fact that they had both attended Ilvermorny's. Their relationship strengthened and they became closer than ever when Adam made a movie out of one of Keira's best known novels. It wasn't a surprise when, in that very cute, very homey coffee shop, three and a half years later, they exchanged their I'do's. It wasn't even a year later that their oldest child - Phoenix Danvers - came into the picture, followed by four more kids, Pine, TBD, Russet and Cerulean are Phoenix's younger siblings. Growing up, the siblings were all very close and got along quite well. They were like Canadian royalty, but Phoenix, despite the fact that he was the crown prince of their family was very humble. And for good reason. He was mercilessly bullied at school. Phoenix was heavily bullied and tormented in grade school. No one really understood why Phoenix was treated as such, he just was. The teachers saw all the teasing, hitting, hair-pulling and kicking that went on but never did anything about it. Citing that Phoenix just needed to grow a thicker skin and let boys be boys. Eventually it worked. Phoenix grew a thicker skin, but at the same time, the nice and charming boy that had once been there was replaced with a brooding, cold and sometimes heartless jerk. He got the bullies to back off, certainly. By hitting harder. However, despite it all Phoenix was never once cruel to his younger siblings. Quite the opposite in fact. Phoenix was the best damn older brother they could ask for. He taught them anything and everything they wanted to know. If Phoenix didn't already know it, he would learn it and then teach it to his siblings. He was also fiercely protective of his younger siblings, not one kid ever dared to pick on them. Unless they wanted to eat asphalt courtesy of Phoenix. In fact, Phoenix's first magical sign was him adding extra force into a punch that broke a kid's ribs when he was trying to beat on Pine. Needless to say, nobody dared hit a Danvers. When Phoenix turned 11, his letter from Ilvermorny arrived. Upon arrival, two of the totems lit up. Wampus and Pukwudgie. Phoenix's father told him about the houses and Phoenix decided in a split second decision to join Pukwudgie. It was a very smart move on his part. Pukwudgie proved perfect to for Phoenix. While he may have been a bit of an asshole and he was probably the coldest person in Pukwudgie being around all those nice people was really good for Phoenix. It made him open up a little more but there was one girl in particular that made him open up the most. Amanda Chavez was a pretty Mexican girl that had a heart of gold. She saw straight through Phoenix's gruff exterior and they pair quickly became best friends. That was until fifth year... Phoenix started to develop other feelings for Amanda. At this point, Phoenix had a few more friends as well and despite their insistence that he should just ask her out, Phoenix refused to do so. He was worried she didn't feel the same. She did of course, and she was waiting for Phoenix to say something. Finally one of Phoenix's friends let it slip that he was crushing on Amanda. Amanda confronted Phoenix, who admitted that yes, he did have feelings for her. The Mexican girl promptly kissed Phoenix on the lips. They haven't broken up since. Upon graduation from Ilvermorny, Phoenix proposed to Amanda. Amanda agreed and the couple were married on Christmas of that year. They settled down in Canada, Phoenix joined the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes as a member of the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad and Amanda joined the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Things seemed fairly normal for a while. Then shit happened. The family was vacationing when they contracted Scrofungulus. The strain drained the two parents of life very quickly, to the point where leaving the house was impossible. Eventually, Adam and Keira Danvers passed away which left their children orphaned and Phoenix as head of the family. The family barely had enough to get their affairs in order before Amanda was promoted to an ambassador's position and assigned to be the Canadian Ambassador to England. Phoenix wasn't about to leave her, so he packed his family up and moved them to England. They bought a house big enough for them all plus some, since Phoenix and Amanda did want kids of their own and come the fall, Pine, TBD and Russet were off to Hogwarts. Cerulean will attend next term. Personality Phoenix doesn't open up very easily, not since he was a little boy. It takes a long time for him to trust someone enough so he can let them in. He just doesn't want to get hurt anymore. However, once he lets you into his heart, Phoenix is the kindest friend, the most loving husband and the best family you could ask for. He truly loves and cares about all of the people in his life. His love is so boundless to those people, that it becomes restricted. He opens himself to letting them hurt him. Something Phoenix doesn't do very often. Phoenix will stick by your side to the very end if he opens up to you, and he doesn't expect the same. He'd very much like for them to do the same, but he doesn't force them to. He is however, hurt if they don't. He'll stay open to them, to the very end if he has to, which could lead to him being very suspetable to domestic abuse. However he's lucky, Amanda would never do such a thing. His siblings however are another matter. Despite the fact that they used to be very close, his siblings seem to have scorned Phoneix for bringing them to England. It truly hurts Phoenix that they act like this, since all he was doing was staying with the love of his life. He couldn't live without Amanda, so staying in Canada just wasn't an option. The fact that his siblings can't see that hurts Phoneix more than he lets on. Family Relationships Family= |-|Friends= |-|Acquaintances= |-|Enemies= Classes OWLs= |-|NEWTs= Appearance Details= |-|Extra Images= Credit to Carn for coding. Credit to Brocky and Tiger for Inspiration. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Adult Character Category:Name begins with "P" Category:Pure-Blood Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Unlisted Wand Category:Unknown Birthday Category:Right Handed Category:Patronus Not Listed Category:Born in Canada Category:Canadian Category:Pukwudgie Alumni